


Chupetín de chocolate

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Curse Breaking, M/M, Spanish Translation, Spell Failure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: Malfoy tiene un pequeño problema. De acuerdo, tal vez no tan pequeño.TRADUCCIÓN de "Chocolate Head", de Emma Grant.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Chupetín de chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chocolate Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245847) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



**Chupetín de chocolate**

**Original:** "Chocolate Head", escrito por Emma Grant.

 **Resumen:** Malfoy tiene un pequeño problema. De acuerdo, tal vez no tan pequeño.

 **Género:** Crack, romance, porno

 **Notas:** ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! :)

* * *

**CHUPETÍN DE CHOCOLATE**

Harry Potter se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, puso los pies encima de su escritorio y se llevó su taza a los labios. Apenas era lunes por la mañana, pero sentía como si ya llevara trabajando más de media semana. Los lunes eran así. Todos necesitaban los servicios del Departamento de Rompemaldiciones los lunes por la mañana, o al menos eso parecía. Harry ya había revertido ocho encantamientos de sella-labios aquella mañana (la pijamada de una adolescente había salido terriblemente mal) , y eso había sido antes de que abrieran oficialmente las oficinas.

Su té ya estaba tibio, por supuesto. Esa era apenas la primera oportunidad que había tenido de probarlo.

Alguien golpeó su puerta lo suficientemente abrupto como para asustarlo. Gimió y de nuevo bajó la taza. Tres minutos enteros de soledad. Eso tendría que ser un récord para un lunes.

—Adelante —dijo y bajó las piernas del escritorio.

La puerta se abrió un poco y un sombrero enorme y negro se asomó por la abertura. Debajo del sombrero estaban un par de anteojos de sol los cuales eran totalmente inservibles para disfrazar a la persona tras ellos.

—Soy yo, Potter. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Por un momento, Harry consideró mentirle... sus encuentros con Draco Malfoy rara vez terminaban bien. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Malfoy ya había entrado en su oficina y cerrado la puerta tras él.

—¿Fin de semana duro, puedo suponer? ¿Qué demonios es eso que traes puesto?

Malfoy se ciñó más apretadamente la andrajosa bata con diseño floral e hizo una mueca.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, de hecho. Verás…

—La verdad es que no tengo tiempo para esto, Malfoy. Lo que sea que te haya pasado esta mañana, tu propio departamento puede ayudarte a salir del problema. —Apuntó hacia su rebosante bandeja de entrada.

—Pero, Potter…

—Lárgate de aquí. Estoy ocupado.

Malfoy se quitó los anteojos, revelando sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

—Potter, confía en mí… Si allá afuera existiera cualquier otra persona aparte de ti a la que pudiera pedirle ayuda con esto, ya lo habría hecho. No tiene nada que ver con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estás diciendo que esto es personal?

La mueca de Malfoy se convirtió en un gesto de profunda vergüenza.

—Extremadamente.

Eso tenía que ser muy bueno. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con burla.

—Bueno, tienes mi atención. Pasa y cuéntame.

Señaló hacia la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y Malfoy cruzó la oficina para sentarse ahí. Parecía que algo le dolía conforme se movía y se sentaba cautelosamente, manteniendo la bata de noche enroscada de modo muy holgado alrededor de su cuerpo. Llevaba puestos unos calcetines negros y gruesos subidos hasta las rodillas, así como elegantes zapatos de vestir, lo que, de alguna manera, lo hacían verse todavía mucho más ridículo.

Malfoy abrió la boca y la cerró otra vez, arrugando la frente. Se quitó el sombrero y lo puso en el suelo junto a él. Su pelo rubio, normalmente peinado de manera perfecta, estaba hecho un desastre.

—Escupe ya. No tengo todo el día.

—Me echaron una maldición.

—Me doy cuenta. Después de todo, este es el Departamento de Rompemaldiciones.

Malfoy lo miró con enojo.

—Rompí relaciones con… Con alguien, hace un par de noches, y esta persona me echó una maldición en mi… —enmudeció otra vez y señaló vagamente hacia su entrepierna.

Harry sonrió tan inocentemente como pudo.

—¿Perdona? Tendrás que ser un poco más explícito.

Malfoy se veía completamente mortificado.

—En mi pene.

Harry apenas sí podía contener su regocijo.

—Ya veo. ¿Encantamiento reductor? Tenemos más casos de ese tipo de los que te podrías imaginar.

—No. Es… Me lo convirtió en chocolate. —Malfoy se hundió en su silla entonces, como si al decir esas palabras hubiera agotado su última reserva de dignidad.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Disculpa?

—Chocolate. —Malfoy se presionó una mano sobre la cara—. Mi pene ahora es de chocolate sólido.

Harry se quedó sin palabras durante un momento.

—Bueno, eso es… Eso es novedoso, tengo que admitir. Temo pedírtelo, pero… Creo que debería echarte un vistazo.

—Asumí que dirías eso. —Malfoy suspiró y se desató el cordón de la bata—. Si te ríes, te juro que…

—Cállate y enséñame tu pija, Malfoy —dijo Harry y no pudo evitar sonreír mucho—. Te apuesto que jamás pensaste que me escucharías decirte eso, ¿o sí?

Malfoy lo miró de manera extraña.

—No.

Finalmente, se abrió la bata.

Fueron tan sólo todos los años que Harry tenía como rompe-maldiciones lo que evitó que elevara sus cejas hasta la línea donde comenzaba su cabello. Malfoy le estaba mostrando su pene completamente erecto que, efectivamente, parecía estar hecho de chocolate. Casi se veía como un consolador ajustado con correa: suave, brillante y perfectamente formado. Le recordó a aquel año en que había salido con un tipo que le había regalado un chocolate bastante pervertido para la Pascua. La boca se le hizo agua ante el recuerdo.

—¿Cómo sabes que es sólido? —preguntó sin poder obligarse a mirar a Malfoy a la cara.

—Él me lo dijo y yo le creo.

Harry elevó la mirada ante eso.

—¿Él?

Las mejillas de Malfoy se tiñeron de rojo y apartó la vista.

—Relájate, Malfoy. Eso es algo que ambos tenemos en común. —Harry había escuchado rumores de que Malfoy era gay, pero nunca una verdadera confirmación—. ¿Qué es lo que has tratado?

Malfoy se sonrojó todavía más.

—¿Qué?

—Para romper la maldición. ¿Has tratado algún contra-embrujo?

—Sí, todos los habituales. Nada funcionó.

—Y tu… amigo, ¿le has preguntando a él como revertirlo?

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí. Dice que no sabe cómo. Es un hechizo que leyó en algún lado alguna vez, y dice que sólo lo conjuró sin pensarlo, sin esperar que realmente funcionara y… ¿Puedes ayudarme, Potter? No sé cuánto más pueda estar así. Ayer hizo un poco de calor y el chocolate comenzó a derretirse. Mira… —Se levantó un poco la erección y señaló un punto donde claramente se veía un magulladura justo encima de los testículos, los cuales continuaban con su apariencia normal.

Harry sintió que le escurría una gota de sudor por la nuca.

—Qué mal que tu pene no haya estado fláccido cuando te embrujó. Así como lo tienes, parece imposible de ocultar.

—Por eso traigo una bata. —Malfoy volvió a apartar la vista.

Harry suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Veré que puedo hacer. No estoy familiarizado con esta maldición en particular, así que tendré que investigar un poco. Será mi prioridad durante este día, ya que la situación claramente es… urgente.

Malfoy asintió, todavía incapaz de mirar a Harry a los ojos.

—Gracias, Potter. Lo digo en serio. Te debo una.

—Sí, bueno, todavía no te lo he arreglado. ¿Puedes volver en la tarde, quizá alrededor de las cuatro? Te informaré de los avances.

Malfoy asintió y se cerró la bata alrededor del cuerpo.

Harry se apoyó de nuevo contra su silla después de que Malfoy se fuera. Le dio un trago a su té helado y trató de pensar por dónde comenzar.

* * *

Estaba enterrado bajo una montaña de diarios polvorientos, cuando Malfoy tocó a la puerta más tarde. Todavía continuaba vistiendo la bata floreada y su expresión ansiosa parecía haberse profundizado imposiblemente más. Harry se preguntó si ese día se habría reportado enfermo al trabajo. Eso sería lo que él habría hecho.

—¿Tuviste suerte? —preguntó Malfoy en un tono que trató de sonar casual, pero que se escuchaba un poco ahogado.

—Creo que sí. —Harry sacó tres periódicos del montón más pequeño y comenzó a hojear el primero. Señaló un artículo y se lo pasó a Malfoy—. Esta es la primera mención registrada que pude encontrar acerca de una maldición de chocolate. Se refiere a una leyenda y el intento de recrear la maldición de parte de una bruja llamada Helga Bromtilden a finales del siglo XIX.

Malfoy tomó el periódico y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Esto es todo lo que hallaste?

Harry ignoró la pregunta.

—Aparentemente, la bruja consiguió convertir sus propias manos en chocolate sólido, y fue incapaz de revertir el hechizo. Sus manos se derritieron, por lo que le fue imposible continuar.

—Eso es súper alentador —dijo Malfoy, y Harry no se perdió la tensión en su voz.

Abrió el segundo periódico.

—Su nieto continuó tratando de encontrar una manera de revertir el hechizo e hizo algunos experimentos bastante horripilantes usando ganado. Tampoco tuvo éxito. El hechizo se volvió ilegal en 1914. Continua estando en los libros marcado como un Imperdonable Clase 4.

—Por todos los demonios —murmuró Malfoy. El periódico resbaló desde su regazo y cayó hasta el suelo.

—Así que si deseas presentar cargos en contra de tu ex, es completamente…

—¿Estás jodiéndome?

Harry se mordió el labio.

—Sólo pensé que debía mencionártelo. Como sea… —Hizo una pausa para rebuscar en el último diario hasta que encontró la página correcta—… Hubo más casos a mediados del siglo XX, cuando la maldición pareció ponerse de moda como una manera elegante de vengarse de los enemigos. En todas las ocasiones se trataron de manos y pies convertidos en chocolate. Creo que hubo un par de orejas por ahí, y quizá una nariz.

—¿Pero no ningún pene?

—No. —Harry lo miró a los ojos y se armó de valor—. Sin embargo, sí existe una manera de revertirla.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste eso en primer lugar?

—Pensé que tú, de entre toda la gente, apreciaría la oscura historia de esta maldición.

—Escúpelo ya, Potter.

—En 1948 hubo una bruja cuyo amante despechado le convirtió las manos en chocolate. Ella se sintió tan humillada que decidió comerse sus propias manos, para terminar con eso lo más pronto posible. Y aunque el chocolate parecía ser completamente sólido, una vez que comenzó, el chocolate sólo comenzó a derretirse, como si sólo fuera una ligera capa. Al principio, nadie creyó su historia, porque muchos otros habían perdido sus miembros cuando se les derretían o se los cortaban. Pero después de varios experimentos, se verificó el resultado. —Se sentó de nuevo y le sonrió a Malfoy.

Malfoy lo miró con la boca abierta.

—No tengo idea de qué es lo que acabas de decir, Potter.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No recuerdas las lecciones básicas de Pociones? La saliva de una bruja o mago tiene propiedades mágicas. Y, aparentemente, una de ellas es revertir este hechizo.

—¿Estás diciéndome que sólo tengo que escupirme a mí mismo?

—No exactamente. —Harry arqueó una ceja—. ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes llegar a la conclusión por ti mismo?

Malfoy abrió los ojos de manera cómica.

—Tengo que… ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo no soy tan flexible, ni siquiera con magia!

—Oh, por amor de Dios. No tienes que ser tú. Puede ser cualquier persona con magia.

—Estás diciéndome que tengo que encontrar a alguien que…

—Te chupe el chocolate hasta quitártelo de la pija, así es. Y estarás tan sano como un gusano. —Con un movimiento de varita, Harry recogió los periódicos, hizo un montón con ellos y los acomodó hasta el extremo de su escritorio.

—¿Y dónde se supone que voy a encontrar a alguien que haga eso? —Malfoy se veía totalmente perplejo.

—De la manera usual. Ve a un bar, págale a un prostituto. Pídele el favor a un amigo. Creo que tu ex te debe al menos eso, ¿no crees?

—¿Tú no puedes hacer algo con tu varita? ¡Se supone que eres el mejor rompe-maldiciones de toda Gran Bretaña!

Harry sonrió.

—Y lo soy. ¿No he resuelto tu caso, después de todo? La puerta está justo ahí. Buena suerte.

Malfoy balbuceó un poco más y entonces salió como tromba de la oficina, su bata floral ondeándose detrás de él.

Harry subió los pies al escritorio y sonrió. Definitivamente, ese tenía que ser el mejor lunes que había tenido jamás.

* * *

La mañana del martes fue mucho más atareada de lo usual ya que Harry había pasado todo el lunes ayudando a Malfoy con su problema de polla enchocolatada. Estaba casi literalmente hundido en una pila de papeles cuando Malfoy entró a todo correr a su oficina sin ni siquiera molestarse en tocar.

—¿Qué mierda...? —consiguió decir Harry.

Ese día, Malfoy llevaba una bata a rayas.

—Esto —espetó, abriéndose la bata. Una erección de chocolate continuaba apuntando hacia el norte desde sus regiones bajas.

Harry jadeó sin proponérselo.

—¿No funcionó?

—No lo sé. No he encontrado a nadie que quiera intentarlo.

—¿Qué tan duro has tratado?

—Seguramente tú conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarme. Podrías explicarle mi problema, decirles que no es exactamente como si me hicieran una mamada.

—Honestamente, puedo asegurarte que no conozco a nadie a quien le gustaría ayudarte con esto.

—¡Puedo pagarle!

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Oh sí, eso bastará para que cambien de opinión. ¿Por qué no vas al Callejón Knockturn y rentas un prostituto, como una persona normal?

Malfoy resopló con indignación.

—Quién sabe qué enfermedades puedan contagiarme ahí.

—Mejor que no tener pija en absoluto, yo diría. —Harry regresó su atención a su escritorio—. Ayer pasé cinco horas averiguando la solución para tu problema. Seguramente tú puedes encargarte a partir de ahí. Ahora, ten la amabilidad de largarte mucho a la mierda.

No miró a Malfoy mientas éste salía a toda velocidad una vez más.

* * *

Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo a media tarde, Harry ni siquiera levantó la vista de sus papeles de trabajo.

—¿Sigues sin tener suerte?

—No. —Malfoy se dejó caer en la silla enfrente del escritorio de Harry—. Potter, te lo suplico.

Harry levantó los ojos para encontrarse con una expresión de total derrota en la cara del otro.

—Malfoy, he hecho todo lo que he podido. Tú eres un tipo bastante atractivo. Seguramente puedes encontrar a alguien que te la chupe.

—Sí, bueno. Justo eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo. —La cara de Malfoy estaba inusualmente inexpresiva.

Harry lo observó durante un largo e incómodo momento.

—¿Estás pidiéndome a mí que lo haga?

Malfoy intentó sonreírle.

—¿Por qué no? Justo acabas de decir que soy bastante atractivo, así que no sería una tarea muy difícil, ¿no? Sé que existe todo este asunto donde tú me odias, pero creo que hemos conseguido dejar el pasado atrás lo suficiente para poder trabajar en el mismo edificio. Y tú eres gay, así que…

—¿Así que crees que no tendré ningún problema para arrodillarme ante ti, entonces? ¿Servirte con una sonrisa?

—No quise decir eso. Potter… Harry, por favor. No tengo a dónde más acudir.

—¿Y qué tal tu ex?

—No sé en donde está. No responde mis lechuzas. Creo que huyó del país.

Harry se levantó de su escritorio y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que esté pasando esto. De acuerdo, quizá tenga a alguien a quien pedirle un favor. Hace un tiempo salí con un tipo que quizá podría prestarse a este tipo de cosas.

La mirada de Malfoy se clavó en el suelo.

—Bueno. Gracias. Sólo que… Creo que no me queda mucho tiempo. He estado durmiendo con encantamientos enfriadores en mi cuarto, pero sigo presentando ciertos daños.

Harry se frotó la frente con una mano manchada de tinta.

—Trataré de llevártelo esta misma noche. ¿En dónde puedo encontrarte?

* * *

A las nueve en punto, Harry se paró delante de la puerta de un alto edificio de piedra. Miró el papel que traía en las manos, comprobando que la dirección que Malfoy le había garabateado concordara con el número grabado en el marco de la puerta del edificio gótico. Apretó la mandíbula y apuntó su varita a las gárgolas que adornaban la pesada puerta de latón.

—¿Contraseña? —preguntó una gárgola, abriendo los ojos brillantes.

—Harbintius.

La gárgola lo miró con sospecha.

—¿A quién viene a ver?

—A Draco Malfoy.

La gárgola le dio una larga mirada y, por un momento, Harry pensó que quizá iba a negarle la entrada. Genial. Justo cuando por fin había logrado darse valor.

—Entre —dijo la gárgola por fin, y la puerta se abrió para revelar un angosto vestíbulo recubierto en mármol. En el extremo más alejado, estaba una escalera curva muy ornamentada.

El apartamento de Malfoy estaba dos pisos arriba, la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Harry golpeó dos veces y se peinó un poco. Sentía ganas de vomitar. El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar, y por un segundo, Harry pensó en huir.

Desde el umbral, Malfoy lo miró y parpadeó, apretándose alrededor su ridícula bata a rayas.

—¿Potter? —Miró por encima del hombro de Harry hacia el corredor.

—Mi amigo no pudo venir. Así que yo… ¿Puedo pasar?

Malfoy terminó de abrir la puerta y Harry entró en lo que pensó se sentía como un refrigerador muggle. Casi podía ver su propio aliento. El apartamento era pequeño pero a la moda, con muebles elegantes. Se quedaron parados en medio de una sala de estar con muebles acomodados para que la gente se sentara a charlar. Una chimenea lo suficientemente grande como para estar conectada a la red flu dominaba la habitación, y al otro lado del salón Harry alcanzó a ver una pequeña cocina bien equipada.

—Joder, sí que está frío aquí. —Se giró a ver a Malfoy, quien se había quedado parado cerca de la puerta con una extraña expresión en la cara.

—Entonces, esto quiere decir que tú…

Harry exhaló.

—Sí. —Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, ninguno muy seguro de qué decir. Al menos, Harry intentó sonreír—. Entonces, ¿cómo me quieres?

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Malfoy con la voz apenas más alta que un susurro—. De verdad.

—No, sí tengo que. De otro modo, continuarás irrumpiendo en mi oficina a todas horas del día vestido como un indigente trastornado. La gente ya comenzó a hablar.

Malfoy se veía horrorizado.

—¿La gente lo sabe?

Harry meneó una mano.

—No, quiero decir… No importa. ¿Podemos hacerlo de una vez?

Malfoy asintió y se alisó su harapienta bata, aparentemente, fuera de hábito.

—Bien. Por supuesto. Simplemente me sentaré en el sofá, ¿está bien?

Harry asintió y Malfoy se sentó. Su bata se abrió y aquella erección de chocolate respingó hacia arriba cómicamente. Harry se acomodó en el piso delante de él y le separó las rodillas. La expresión en la cara de Malfoy era asombrosamente abierta, casi vulnerable. Estaba confiando completamente en Harry, y Harry no pudo evitar encontrar eso un tanto enternecedor.

—¿Supongo que ahora es un mal momento para confesarte que soy alérgico al chocolate?

Malfoy empalideció.

—¿Qué?

—Es broma, es broma. Sólo relájate. —Le obsequió a Malfoy una sonrisita temblorosa y con sus manos recorrió los muslos desnudos que se abrían ante él. Malfoy contuvo el aliento y Harry decidió no levantar su mirada hacia él. Eso ya iba ser lo suficientemente incómodo aun sin eso.

Se inclinó para acercarse a la erección de Malfoy, contemplando su forma y tamaño, tomando nota de la ligera curva que hacía hacia arriba, toda ella cubierta perfectamente en chocolate. Lo único que Harry necesitaba hacer era olvidarse que se trataba de Malfoy, y estaría todo bien. Concentrarse en el chocolate. Y en el pene debajo de él, porque, honestamente, Harry amaba hacer mamadas. Y esa iba a ser interesante, por decir lo menos.

Se sintió exactamente cómo él había esperado que se sentiría en su boca, suave y fría, insípida al inicio hasta que el calor de su lengua comenzó a derretir el chocolate un poco. Tomó la punta hasta el fondo de su boca, serpenteando la lengua y sintiendo la textura cambiar de suave a áspero conforme las capas superiores comenzaban a derretirse y a caer. De hecho, se trataba de chocolate de calidad… exquisito sin llegar a ser demasiado dulce. Harry se retiró y se tragó lo que tenía en la boca, y entonces, volvió a trabajar la punta de la erección con su boca.

Escuchó un jadeo encima de él en el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de que su lengua estaba ahora moviéndose contra áreas de piel caliente en algunas partes. Sintió una oleada de alivio… Había tenido la seguridad de que eso funcionaría, pero siempre era bueno saber que había tenido la razón y que Malfoy sí tendría sus partes intactas al terminar. Pronto, la punta de la erección de Malfoy estaba libre de chocolate, y Harry descubrió que no había planeado tan bien eso como él había creído. El miembro completo continuaba cubierto de chocolate, y Harry iba a tener que lamer demasiado para poder derretirlo todo.

Por supuesto, siempre quedaba la alternativa. Se quitó los anteojos y los puso a un lado, aspiró profundo por la nariz, se obligó a relajarse y se tragó toda la erección de Malfoy hasta la base.

—Oh joder, Potter, no sabía que podías…

El resto de lo dicho por Malfoy se convirtió en un gemido estrangulado mientras Harry se movía hacia arriba, usando los dientes y la lengua para retirar aquella capa de chocolate. Se sacó la polla de Malfoy lo suficiente para tragar antes de metérsela hasta el fondo una y otra vez. Era glorioso, y pronto se encontró con que no podía decir en dónde terminaba el chocolate y comenzaba Malfoy. Era vagamente consciente de que tenía chocolate derretido embarrado por toda la cara, pero estaba alcanzando rápidamente un punto donde había dejado de importarle. Amaba esa sensación de una polla llenándole la boca, empujándose contra su garganta. Tragó alrededor de la gruesa carne y sintió el cuerpo de Malfoy responder inmediatamente. Harry comenzaba a sentirse mareado en ese momento y gimió cuando sintió los dedos de Malfoy enredarse entre su pelo, presionando gentilmente contra su cuero cabelludo. Harry quería que esa mano lo empujara hacia abajo, que lo sostuviera ahí, pero los dedos lo agarraron del cabello y tiraron hacia arriba, levantándolo.

—No te olvides de respirar —susurró Malfoy con voz ronca.

Harry jadeó, dándose cuenta de que, en efecto, se había olvidado de eso. Jadeó durante unos momentos para recuperar el aliento mientras Malfoy le acariciaba la cabeza. La tenía dura bajo sus jeans y deslizó una mano entre sus muslos para sobarse su pene a través de la gruesa tela.

—Creo que ya lo has quitado todo. Si quieres parar, está bien.

—De ninguna jodida manera —respondió Harry. Le sonrió a Malfoy mientras envolvía la erección todavía pegajosa de éste con sus dedos y lo acariciaba—. No seré yo si no me empleo a fondo.

Revoloteó la lengua contra la parte inferior de la punta, obteniendo gemiditos de parte de Malfoy. Continuaba habiendo pedacitos de chocolate por ahí y por allá, y Harry lamió y chupó cada bocado hasta deshacerlos. Trabajó la suave piel del prepucio con su lengua, rasguñó la corona con sus dientes, y, finalmente chupó otra vez, masajeando la cabeza entera con la boca.

Malfoy parecía estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para quedarse callado, pero su lenguaje corporal era suficientemente claro: estaba acercándose al borde. Harry presionó la punta de su lengua dentro de la hendidura, disfrutando la actual mezcla de sabores. Él mismo también se sentía al borde, en el punto del éxtasis, completamente inmerso en el momento. Su universo se redujo a esa piel caliente dentro de su boca, a los sonidos que Malfoy hacía al respirar forzadamente, y a la presión de su propia mano contra la dureza debajo de sus pantalones.

Su lengua se arrastró por debajo del tirante prepucio para retorcerse contra parte de abajo de la cabeza y chupó fuerte. Finalmente, escuchó a Malfoy gritar. Su polla pulsó dentro de la boca de Harry y todo terminó. Harry se mantuvo chupando hasta que la mano de Malfoy lo empujó para retirarlo de su ahora sensible piel. Harry oprimió su frente contra el muslo de Malfoy y se abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones, desesperado por tocarse.

—Déjame a mí hacer eso —dijo Malfoy y empujó a Harry hasta acostarlo boca arriba sobre el suelo. Los dedos helados de Malfoy se enroscaron alrededor de su erección y tiró de ella en cortas y rápidas caricias, deslizando la piel del prepucio sobre la cabeza, torciendo un poco y provocando que Harry viera estrellas.

—Oh, joder —jadeó Harry. La boca de Malfoy cubrió la suya con un beso frenético, embarrándolos a los dos de chocolate derretido.

No demoró mucho. Usualmente, Harry era bastante ruidoso durante el sexo, pero en ese momento se vio reducido a sólo gemir dentro de la boca de Malfoy mientras se corría. Se quedó flotando ahí en el duro suelo de madera algunos minutos después, sin desear abrir los ojos. No estaba seguro de estar listo para encarar lo que acababa de pasar.

Malfoy estaba sentado en el sofá, observándolo con gesto indescifrable. Había perdido su bata y en ese momento estaba totalmente desnudo, su pene desembrujado estaba fláccido contra su muslo. Se había limpiado a él mismo un poco, y ya no le quedaban rastros de chocolate en ningún lado.

Harry se abrochó los jeans y se levantó hasta quedar sentado. Tenía manchas en su camiseta negra, pero un poco de magia se encargaría de eso. Buscó a tientas su varita que había rodado por el suelo, y se apuntó primero a la cara.

—No es necesario que me des las gracias —dijo al fin, rompiendo el tenso silencio—. La satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho es suficiente para mí. —Le obsequió a Malfoy una débil sonrisa.

Malfoy también sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso fue jodidamente fantástico, y tú lo sabes.

—¿La mamada o la rompe-maldición?

—Ambas.

Harry le correspondió la sonrisa, inseguro de cómo responder al primer halago directo que Draco Malfoy le había hecho en… Bueno, el primer halago que le había hecho en toda la vida.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Malfoy.

—De hecho, no. Estoy un poco lleno. —Harry sonrió con ganas, y Malfoy se rió.

—Supongo que sí. Gracias. Lo digo en serio.

Harry asintió, sintiendo cierta calidez interior.

—No hay problema. Estuve feliz de cumplir. —Malfoy arqueó una ceja ante eso y Harry apartó la vista—. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Mañana hay que levantarse temprano y todo eso. —Se incorporó hasta quedar de pie y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Malfoy también se paró, aparentemente muy cómodo de mostrar su desnudez delante de Harry.

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar mañana después del trabajo?

Harry regresó sus ojos a la cara de Malfoy.

—Claro. Seguro. —Parpadeó—. Espera, ¿estás invitándome a salir?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí. Te debo una cena, al menos. Una cena de verdad, en todo caso.

Harry lo dudó durante un momento, pero no se le ocurría ninguna buena razón para negarse. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

—De acuerdo. Una cena. —Miró a Malfoy y sonrió—. Pero no esperes encamarme en esa primera cita. Usualmente, no soy así de fácil.

Malfoy se rió y tiró de él para acercarlo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Harry se apareció en su apartamento con un último beso todavía consquilleándole en los labios y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Definitivamente, eso iba a ser interesante.

**fin**


End file.
